Temperature waves, such as heat waves and cold waves, represent one of the leading natural disaster related causes of death in many developed nations around the globe. In the United States, for example, there are around 175 annual heat wave related fatalities. The heat wave that struck Europe in 2003 has itself been linked to over 70,000 fatalities. Despite the deadly effects of heat waves, they are often absent from discussions regarding emergency disasters and intervention. Heat waves disproportionately impact vulnerable people, including the elderly, infirm, young, and those lacking adequate shelter or temperature control systems. Access to cooling systems (e.g., air conditioning systems) during a heat wave or access to heating systems (e.g., central heating systems) during a cold wave may be the difference between life and death for those who are at-risk to these temperature waves. However, vulnerable people may be unable to use these temperature control systems due to incapacitation (e.g., fatigue, mobility issues, etc.), due to financial constraints, or due to lack of access to such temperature control systems in their homes.